


The Replicators Strike Back

by Valika



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanvids, Humor, Other, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:31:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valika/pseuds/Valika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is pure rollicking. When I've read about the cancellation of Stargate Atlantis in 2008, I made this video (which is not an ordinary one you'll see) for my friends in Hungarian to make them laugh. And because I was also sad due to cancelling my favorite sci-fi show, so I needed to make myself laugh as well. Then I did the English version for English-speaking fans. It took me a while, but it was a real fun. Have fun, too!</p><p>Music: Star Wars OST and remix</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Replicators Strike Back

The English version:

[The Replicators Strike Back](http://vimeo.com/79186623) from [Valika](http://vimeo.com/user1855477) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

 

The Hungarian version:

[A replikátorok visszavágnak](http://vimeo.com/45925345) from [Valika](http://vimeo.com/user1855477) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
